


There's A Glow

by TheOceanFlows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Courtship Week, Courtshipping, F/F, Fluff, Zirconshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOceanFlows/pseuds/TheOceanFlows
Summary: For Courtship Week!Countdown: Day 2





	1. Day 1: First Meeting

Yellow Zircon was a persecutor.  
A perfectionist who will do anything to have any gem get the guilty verdict.  
However, there were few cases she lost, she still has a well-on succession. It's anything but a job for her to do. A role she was born to have.  
She heard about a Blue Zircon that was created, a defense lawyer in Blue Diamond's court. The new zircon was an easily anxious person, of course, anyone would feel nervous but still need to keep up a composure. This certain one, though, for a while or years, didn't. No matter what she breaks a proud character.  
There were many times the yellow gem went against her, every case she won while the latter could only look down in defeat. What a pity. The only problem is because of how Blue Zircon isn't thinking or preparing statements for her clients first before acting out. She can admit that she did have some good points, just needs to loosen up. Maybe this time they'd have a little chat.  
"You know, you're being too uptight for a trial. You're supposed to get used to your previous failures," the former pokes fun at the blue one. Quite an amusing reply she gotten.  
Blue Zircon looked over her shoulder in a frantic way after she stopped looking through files on the blue, holographic screens, "How am I supposed to?! What you said wasn't encouraging, but thank you for letting me know of something both of us had in mind," she exclaimed and turned her attention back to the files. A chuckle threatens her mind, "See, that's your problem. You're so uptight you take every word of mine without consideration," Yellow Zircon humors, pointing at the amount of screens floating in front of the defense lawyer. As a reply, the latter ends up with a dark shade and ignores the embarrassment that was called out on, "Well, I'll take my leave then. Good luck, Blue Zircon!~" She said in a fake endearing tone, collects her files and is taken back to where her Diamond's court is.  
'Perhaps there are benefits to all things, this shall be fun.' As the thought was bubbled..  
Her gem lits up


	2. Day 2: Earth/Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zircons on Earth just cuddling and recalling.

Earth is a confusing but wonderful concept. The grass, the ocean, the sand, the changing sky unlike Homeworld. It was.. An organic planet, yet here they are. Living on one. Blue honestly thought it was wonderful, Yellow thought it was... Confusing. She couldn't see the point of protecting this world, but it was safe to them. It was a living miracle. It was unique. It was absurd to them. Yet here they are, living on one. The planet they were supposed to despise. The planet that the Cluster was supposed to destroy a long time ago, but apparently it didn't emerge no longer. It became a cluster of gems that embrace each other, no longer thinking about destroying the organic lives that could be on here. Both of the Zircons still needed to adjust to their life here, but they're free. 

Free to be what-- No, who they are.   
Free to do whatever.   
Free to.. Love. Love each other. 

Love was never tolerated back home. If they were to love each other, they'd be gone. They held so much for each other. Holding those feelings back just so they can protect each other. They didn't care what the Diamonds thought about it, though, but if they were to risk by being involved in a romantic relationship, they'd be shattered. Even if it was impossible, they still worried. 

"Yellow.."

"Yes, dear?"

Under the starry sky, there was so much to learn about. They were hugging each other, leaning against the wooden walls. Soft lighting of their gems mixed, a dual color of their love. Blue had a small silence to ask in a tolerable way, and took a sigh out of her, "What.. Did you think of me back home?" She looked down, unsure how Yellow thought of her truly back then. Now they had so many chances to tell. So many thoughts ran in her head. Yellow's eyes widened in surprise, never expecting that question to happen. However, her smile brightened up and held Blue tightly, "Well.. I thought you were ridiculous, back then.." Her eyes went into another direction, frowning when she said it with guilt, "A nervous, cowardly, uptight gem.. But.. The more I thought of you, the stronger this feeling.. For you grew, I ignored it with every chance but I wasn't afraid to look at you, but afraid to tell you how wonderful and.. Cute you are!" A peck landed on Blue's cheek, and soft laughter was received, "You don't have to lie. You know that, Yellow," in all honesty, Blue never thought of herself as "wonderful" or "cute." All she done was fail so much, but a wonder why Yellow, a strong and confident gem, would think of her that way, "Ah-ah, didn't I told the truth at the first part of my statement? You should think more of when to break down a statement more often, Blue Zircon," she chuckled and pecked again. Blue was so wonderful, she was honest. She thought of her as a gem that could figure out something easily, sadly, if only she was more certain with herself, then she would see how Yellow thought of her. "Alright, alright, I get it, but.. What else was there about me?" It's sounding more selfish as she speaks, but she needed to know more. "Hm.. Let's see.. Exhibit A, your caring attitude about your clients and trust in them. Exhibit B, your gentle manner of everything.." The soft baby blue, crescent hair of hers was ruffled, easing her anxiety of getting answers, "And.. Your smile, that shines like the so-called moon up there.." The moon was full and radiating, just like Blue's right now. It was a small, but an honest one that was rare than anything else. It was like a reward, but something precious to treasure. It was a gift to see Blue like this, never worrying about anything.

"Yellow.. You don't think they're going to find us, correct?"

"Oh, Blue. It's been a long time.."

The supposed persecutor continued to hold, not wanting the blue gem to worry, "We're safe now. We will always be.."

Love is a confusing but wonderful concept.


End file.
